


Un titre

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [506]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Bundesliga, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Javi est champion d'Allemagne, il aimerait que Sandro soit aussi là.
Relationships: Javi Martínez & Sandro Wagner, Javi Martínez/Sandro Wagner
Series: FootballShot [506]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Un titre

Un titre

Javi ne peut pas être plus heureux, ils ont enfin fini la saison, et en plus ils sont champions d'Allemagne : Ça a été compliqué mais ils l'ont fait, ils ont gagné le titre et ne l'ont pas cédé à Dortmund. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se sentir un minimum triste en repensant à Sandro, son ami avait joué lors de la saison, il méritait aussi de gagner le titre. Maintenant Sandro est en Chine, et il ne peut pas profiter de ce titre. Il ne l'a même pas.

Javi ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui dédier sur Instagram, c'est aussi son titre, et même s'il n'est pas là, il aura le titre dans son cœur. Javi finira par le retrouver et lui offrir sa médaille. Sandro est plus que son ami, c'est un gars sur qu'il pouvait compter. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de lui jusqu'à la fin de la saison. Ses vacances sont déjà programmées.

Fin


End file.
